


A Pain So Deep

by cazmalfoy



Series: Wincest [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 23:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6631975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cazmalfoy/pseuds/cazmalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam knew that his heart lay with Dean, not Jess. He just didn't know how to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain So Deep

Sam gasped in pleasure. His left hand running over the back of Dean's head. His other hand reaching for the arm rest to cling to.

Dean ran a hand under Sam's shirt, pinching his nipple hard. Several harsh twists of his nipple and Dean hollowing his cheeks was all it took for Sam to climax, spilling himself down Dean's throat.

Dean grinned wickedly at him as he sat up, wiping the corners of his mouth with his thumb. "You sure you still wanna go back?" Dean smirked, sucking the stray come off the digit.

Sam watched with rapt attention as Dean's tongue flickered out, licking it's way all along his finger. Sam had reached out and pulled Dean into a passionate kiss before the older Winchester knew what had happened. "I'm sure," he whispered.

Sam climbed out of the car and slammed the door closed. He didn't look back as he made his way towards the building. He knew that if he saw what he knew would be a dejected look on Dean's face, he would get back in the car and forget all about Jess.

As Sam fell back onto the bed, his eyes closed, he knew that his heart lay with Dean. But he knew that it wasn't fair to Jess to leave without saying a word. He just couldn't think of how to say goodbye.

Sam felt a few droplets of a warm liquid splash against his face from above. His eyes flickered open and, to his horror, he saw a body pinned against the ceiling. Jessica's.

It's happening again. It's happening again. His mind kept repeating the same phrase, over and over.

He tried to move but he couldn't shift a muscle. Even as he felt Dean grab him - how he knew something was wrong, Sam didn't know - and pull him outside, Sam couldn't take his eyes off of Jess' body.

Sam struggled against Dean, trying to get back into the room. To try save Jess, even though he knew that it was already too late. She was gone.

"Let me go," Sam ordered, struggling against Dean. "Let me go."

"Sam," Dean whispered. "She's gone. There's nothing you can do here."

"No." Sam shook his head. "It can't be. She can't be." He broke off, choking back tears as he clutched onto Dean desperately.

"She is," Dean whispered, running his hand over Sam's hair as the fire brigade arrived. "We will catch this  _thing,_  Sammy. I swear."

Dean refused to leave Sam's side and Sam flat out refused to release the hold he had on Dean as the firefighters put out the fire. As they gave their statements to the police, the officer kept looking at them as if he knew that there was something more between them than brotherly love.

But Sam didn't care what anyone else thought. There was no way that any one could know the true nature of their relationship anyway. And even if they did there was no way anyone was going to split them up.

Someone had already taken Jess from him. He wasn't about to let someone take Dean as well.

Eventually the police stopped questioning them and they were free to head back to Dean's Impala.

When Dean looked at Sam, Sam could see nothing but compassion and concern shining back at him. He knew that Dean was worrying about Sam's health more than anything now but Sam didn't want to deal with his questions. He  _couldn't_ deal with his questions right now.

"Let's go," Sam said, securing a gun in the trunk. "We've got hunting to do," he added, slamming the trunk shut in determination.


End file.
